


Cry Until There's Nothing Left

by zacherry



Series: I Went to the Devildom and All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angelic Demons Event (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Angst, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacherry/pseuds/zacherry
Summary: The demon brothers start changing, thanks to a mix of Michael and Diavolo's magic. Zacharie has to watch his crush change for the worse, unable to help him.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I Went to the Devildom and All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109627
Kudos: 4





	Cry Until There's Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> I prommy this is good...

Zach watched as Satan’s back disappeared through the doorway to the library. He would like to say that Satan was possibly the smartest out of everyone in the House of Lamentation, but had he not even realized how different he had become? Just earlier he was concerned about it, venting his worries to him no less. Now it’s as if someone had shaken him like an etch-a-sketch, leaving a pure white blank slate instead of the complex and dark drawing that was him.

Zach sat on his chair, staring at the book Satan had forgotten to put back. He should put it away for him, just so he won’t feel bad about leaving it out later. Placing his hands on his thighs, he did the little swing to get up. When he reached out to grab the book he was interrupted by his D.D.D. going off. He reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out. He flipped it over in his hands to the right positioning and unlocked it, seeing a new message from Leviathan.

He had completely forgotten that everyone else was affected by this curse. Panic shot through him as he took off towards Leviathan’s room, not even bothering to read the text. He jumped over anything in his way and slid around corners, not wanting to waste a second in getting there. With each step, dread had filled his body, what if he was too late?

Standing before the open doorway, he saw a horrifyingly clean and barren room. It wasn’t like him to have his door open, ever. Leviathan saw the shorter man standing in the doorway, hair disheveled and panting with his face red. It wasn’t much of a run, but Zach was asthmatic so it felt like a mile. Levi ignored this and happily pranced towards him.

“Oh, Zacharie! You finally came! I was waiting for you!” He cheered, excitingly waving his arms. Despite seeming so different right now he still had that quirk about him. Maybe Zach still had time with whatever was left of Leviathan. Said demon held an apologetic look on his face, rubbing the back of his head out of awkwardness. “Sorry for texting you so suddenly…there’s something I want to give you.”

“Give?” Zach had asked, causing Leviathan to quickly grab a figurine that was beside him. Zach stared at it, this was the gift? He looked back up at Leviathan’s face, confusion prominent.

“Ta-daaah! It’s my limited-edition Ruri-Chan figurine!” Levi held the figurine out for Zach to take. “I don’t need this anymore, but I don’t want to throw it out either…”

The gears turned in Zach’s brain, before clicking; the room was just a water-themed room, no individuality was openly shown on the shelves and walls anymore. This figurine was one of his most prized possessions, and he was just giving it away like that.

Zach had already lost Leviathan.

Zach tried to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out. It’s like it was his first day in the Devildom again. The demon either didn’t notice or didn’t care about Zach’s growing discomfort and instead moved out of the way of Zach’s view of the room. The demon who had taken Leviathan’s likeness had gestured out at the cleanliness of his room. Zach placed the figurine on the ground.

“Look, isn’t my room so clean? I organized and put away all of my manga, figures, games, and DVDs!” He said. Zach didn’t know how to label him anymore, was he still a demon, or would he be classified as an angel? Whatever hell had been wreaked upon him, it made Zach shake. The orange eyes of the...entity, to be frank, gazed down at Zach, waiting for any response to come from his friend.

“Who are you?” Zach signed, most of his expression being hidden behind his hair, leaving the other confused. The demon didn’t know why his human friend was mute again, he had already gotten over this issue months prior, right?

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you talking anymore?”

“You’ve lost your identity.” Zach quickly signed in reply, his earlier panic had returned. The demon’s face scrunched up for a moment before straightening back out, leaving a blank expression in its wake. The entire experience Zach has had so far with the husk of his friend felt lifeless, it reminded him of the A.I.s that he’d play around with on computers; the ones where if someone were to enter a statement that confuses the A.I., they’d load for ages before giving an awkward, semi-coherent, answer in reply.

“Huh? My identity? Was my identity solely based on me being an otaku?”

Zach nodded. What else would there be to say? Levi first introduced himself as a giant nerd for TSL the day Zach came to the Devildom. His entire goddamn room is...well, was covered from roof to floor in merchandise.

“I’ve been using anime, manga, and games to hide all this time…always looking down on others while locking myself away in my own world.” He monologues, disgust passing his face as he reminisces of his past actions. The disgust reflected his current feelings towards the otaku lifestyle, which hurt Zach; this new “Leviathan” finds Zach’s current interests disgusting, and something to look down upon and move past. It hurt. “But not anymore!” he quickly adds on, excitement in his voice, almost as if the disgust was never there in the first place. The quick 180 in his emotions made Zach think yet again of an A.I., a chatbot even. Was that all this was? Was it just some sort of A.I.-like magic that went haywire and completely rebooted everyone?

“Leviathan—” Zach started to sign out something to try and break him out of it, but the purple-haired demon closed his eyes. He honestly didn’t know if it was on purpose or accident at this point; both seemed in character for him.

“Instead of spending all my time and energy on 2D stuff, I’m going to spend it on nurturing my relationships in the real world. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” the demon concluded with a smile. Zach tapped the demon’s exposed shoulder for him to open his eyes again, to which he did. Zach desperately searched his eyes for anything that hinted at Leviathan still being in there.

It was like staring into the vacant gaze of a porcelain doll.

“It’s taken me a really long time to open up to you and tell you how I feel, Zacharie.” He starts, lifting his right hand to place on Zacharie’s face, only stopping when Zach flinches at the movement. He didn’t know the person he was standing in front of. “But, that’s all changing now!” The hand that was once reaching for Zach’s face was now being held in the demon’s other. “It was my own weakness that held me back!” His voice was harsh, almost like he was forcing an exciting and positive vibe. It pained Zach to see him like that.

Zach was still shaking, he backed up and signed a “calm down”. Sure, he was used to Leviathan shouting when excited or comically angry, but this wasn’t him. This wasn’t Leviathan.

“I am calm, Zacharie! I feel calmer than I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Zach just stared at him. His tone was far too harsh for a calm, but honestly…he believed him. Satan had mentioned that he felt way too calm before he turned, so it would make sense for him to go through something similar.

God, “turned”...now he’s thinking of it like some zombie situation. What else could he compare it to, though? Rapid pace cult indoctrination?

“Can you give me your hand?” The taller demon asked, holding his right hand out. Zacharie shakily rose his left hand and moved it to the other’s hand. He was so patient with Zach, but when he nodded in support of the movement, Zach flinched back a bit before quickly grabbing his hand. It felt...softer than he was used to. The demon smiled, his cheeks lightly dusting in a pink hue.

“Zacharie, I love you. From the bottom of my heart.”

Zach’s head snapped up to Lev—to...whoever this was’ face. Zach so desperately wanted to be greeted with Leviathan’s normal gaze, one that was awkward and uncertain with his actions, one that he felt comfort in no matter what. Not this fake warm gaze. It’s the same feeling of the harsh white lights one would expect in a public building placed inside of a bedroom, replacing the warm and comforting yellow-toned lights.

“There is nothing more important to me in this world than you.” He smiled. Why does he keep smiling so widely? It feels soulless, like a door-to-door salesman on the job. “From now on, I’m going to live every day, looking only at you.” He placed his other hand on top of Zach’s. “ I’ll never hide my feelings for you again.”

The love Zach should be feeling was missing. He expected this emotion from a staged butler cafe confession, not an attempt at a genuine declaration of love. The hands that grasped his own felt cold and plastic, yet it somehow burns his hand. At this point, he could be told that the demon in front of him was an android and he would believe it.

“...May I hold you?”

Zach store into his empty eyes, his left eye showing through his clover hair, and gave a hard shake of his head “no”. Any physical contact with a complete stranger, besides something like a handshake, was a strong no from him. He had finally accepted that he doesn’t know this demon anymore. Zach removed his hand from between the stranger’s grasp and tried to hold back the tears clouding his vision again.

“Okay. I won’t ever do something that you don’t like.” The stranger said, kindness in his voice akin to that of a public official trying to keep a positive image. Zach was struggling to keep his tears at bay and balled his fists, angry at Michael for whatever the fuck his magic did to the brothers. “I’ll wait for you.”

A pained expression painted Zach’s face as a tear fell from his eye, cascading down his cheek into sight below his hair. The stranger had worry grow visible on his face, lifting his hand to try and wipe the now many tears away, but Zach quickly wiped it off himself and backed up even further.

“Don’t touch me.” He signed, seriously considering fighting him. Growing up, violence was an acceptable answer, but now he also knew to try and keep it in check to not get into even worse trouble. The stranger may be a disgusting amalgamation of holiness now, but he still is a demon deep down. Before Zach could do anything too rash, he turned on his heel and ran out, leaving the Ruri-chan figurine by the door.


End file.
